There have been proposed numerous constructions of motors wherein the relative movement between the piston members and the engine housing is rotational and employing the two-stroke cycle of operation. However, the strength of the crankshaft, the side thrust loads on the pistons and the port timing have all been compromised. In addition, it is necessary to address and keep to a minimum the pollution created by the engine.
Three particularly relevant patents which illustrate the nature of the motor or engine under consideration are U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,422 (A. Z. Richards Jnr.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,797 (Dillenberg) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,651 (Graybill). The entire disclosure and drawings of these three U.S. Patents is incorporated herein by cross reference.